thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey Beyond Sodor
'Journey Beyond Sodor '''is the 2017 special. Plot One day, Henry is pulling a goods train to the mainland, but because of a faulty signal at Vicarstown, he runs right into the back of Hiro's train and derails with the Troublesome Trucks bumping into each other and wailing out wildly, dangling dangerously over the edge of the viaduct. Meanwhile, on his branch line, Thomas is feeling bright and sunny, whistling hello to everyone he meets. As he pulls into Knapford Station, he is complementing how wonderful the day is, and feels like bursting into song. However, he is interrupted by James, who is boastfully singing about how he believes he is the best engine on Sodor. As James pulls up to the platform, Thomas rolls up, telling him that he isn't the favorite engine and that ''he ''was going to sing a song. James calls out to everyone at the station that Thomas is going to sing, and everyone listens. Hesitant at first, Thomas is just about to sing, but James interrupts him and starts singing again about how he's the favorite engine. Thomas meets up with James at the Shunting Yards and tells him again that he's not Sir Topham Hatt's favorite engine. James boasts how he always gets the best jobs, and that his next one is to transport music, while Thomas collects pigs from Farmer Trotter's farm. Thomas doesn't believe James until later at the farm when he sees him pulling carriages filled with musicians. Hearing James singing boastfully makes Thomas even more upset. That evening, Edward arrives at Vicarstown with Jerome and Judy to help lift Henry back to safety, and Harvey arrives to handle the derailed trucks. At his office, Sir Topham Hatt is talking on his telephone and using a map and wooden trains to monitor the situation. Thomas overhears Sir Topham Hatt making plans for James to take the trucks to a goods yard in Bridlington, where the trucks are meant to go. Thomas plans to tease James about the fact that he is pulling a goods train, but James is okay with this job because he will be on the mainland. Later that night, Thomas is upset and tells Percy that James thinks he's the most important engine. Percy, however, isn't listening and busily leaves to collect the mail train. Thomas then has an idea. James arrives at Vicarstown and asks Rosie for his trucks, but she tells him that Thomas took them. James is shocked, while Thomas boastfully departs for the mainland with the Troublesome Trucks. At the Steamworks, Henry is still being repaired with Sir Topham Hatt supervising. James arrives and tells him about Thomas taking the trucks to the mainland. Sir Topham Hatt is not upset, however, and decides to put James on Thomas' branch line, since he's to swap engines around. On the Mainland, Thomas is observing the scenery on the mainland, but the Troublesome Trucks begin annoying him as he is passing through a busy junction with engines going to and fro and signals and points changing. Thomas then enters a tunnel, with the trucks' laughter still ringing in his ears. Meanwhile, James is on Thomas' branch line, but he overshoots the platform at Maithwaite and rides roughly, and annoying Annie and Clarabel, who hope Thomas would returns soon. Thomas has gotten lost, however, and arrives at a canal, but his track is blocked by a gantry crane named Beresford, who refuses to let Thomas pass through until he tells him something he has never heard before. Thomas tries to tell Beresford that he was going to the goods yard, but the Troublesome Trucks start chattering and laughing that Thomas is lost. Thomas tricks Beresford by telling the crane his name; as Beresford has never heard of Thomas, he has thus heard something new and Thomas is able to pass through. Thomas continues along the line, he runs out of coal and water in an old rail yard. He is greeted by a cab-forward tender engine named Lexi and a geared railway traction engine named Theo. Theo shunts Thomas to the coal hopper while he and Lexi explain to Thomas that they are experimental engines. As Thomas is shunted to the water tower, they also tell him that another engine named Merlin lives in the yard with them. Merlin is a "stealth engine" who can supposedly turn invisible, but Thomas does not see him. He asks them for directions to Bridlington, but they cannot help him. Thomas sets off once again with the Troublesome Trucks complaining about Thomas not knowing where he's going and sees a factory in the distance. He makes his way over to the factory and finds that it is a large steelworks. Two engines emerge from the building: a large tank engine named Hurricane and a diesel shunter named Frankie. They know where Bridlington is, but they have Thomas leave his trucks on a siding and give him a tour of the Steelworks. Thomas instantly feels welcome and the two engines give him a shed to sleep in for the night. Meanwhile, on Sodor, the engines are all wondering where Thomas is. James complains about how Thomas got lost on the mainland, or fell down a mine, or crashed into a stationmaster's house. Percy suggests that James goes to look for him, but James is unsure. The next morning, Hurricane and Frankie wake Thomas bright and early. Hurricane tells Thomas that he has already delivered the Troublesome Trucks to Bridlington Goods Yard, so Thomas says that he needs to head back to Sodor. However, Frankie convinces Thomas into staying and helping her and Hurricane in return. Thomas reluctantly joins Hurricane and Frankie and spends the morning taking ladle trucks up to the slag heap. As he is taking empty slag wagons back into the building, he bumps into Hurricane's full wagons, derailing them. The molten slag spills and Hurricane warns Thomas about the extreme danger that it poses. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt and Percy are worried about Thomas, as Sir Topham Hatt has received a notice that the trucks have been delivered to Bridlington, but Thomas is still missing. James asks if he can go to the Mainland to look for Thomas, but Sir Topham Hatt refuses, telling James that he still needs to work on Thomas' branch line. At the Steelworks, Thomas is out of breath from all of the hard work. To make matters worse, Hurricane and Frankie leave to make a delivery, leaving Thomas to manage the heavy workload on his own. The gates are locked, leaving Thomas trapped at the Steelworks and feeling homesick. Thomas tries to escape when he finds a track that goes out of the Steelworks. The track soon ends in a forest and Thomas gets derailed. On Sodor, James' track is blocked by some of Farmer McColl's sheep. James gets impatient and wants to blow his whistle, but Annie and Clarabel tell him that he shouldn't, it's mean and they'll panic. Just as James is about to blow his whistle, Farmer McColl has his dog get the sheep off the line. Meanwhile, Hurricane and Frankie rescue Thomas and tell him that he still has to do lots of work. At Tidmouth Sheds, James says that he should've gone to the mainland, and to that Emily says that he would've also gotten lost. James says that he should go to the mainland to get Thomas. Edward says that if he does that, then nobody will be left to look after the branch line. Percy says that James would be a hero if he brought Thomas back, so James decides to go to the Mainland. That night at the Steelworks, during a thunderstorm, Thomas once again tries to sneak out. He decides to break the gates open with some flatbeds of steel. The racket wakes Hurricane and Frankie, but he succeeds into escaping into the woods. There, he hears a voice telling him to hide. The voice then reveals itself to be Merlin. When Thomas wakes up in the morning, he tries to find Merlin but discovers that he isn't there. During the morning, James arrives at Bridlington Goods Yard and finds some diesel shunters and cargo everywhere, and asks the diesels if he has seen Thomas anywhere, but the diesels haven't seen him at all and went on with their loads. However, James finds the Troublesome Trucks that Thomas was pulling who tell James that Thomas was lost and that they were delivered from the Steelworks by a big engine named Hurricane and sang their song about it. James asks if the diesel have seen Hurricane, but the diesel shunter pulls away, which reveals Hurricane, who is also at the goods yard and watches on. Thomas returns to the yard where he met the experimental engines. Lexi and Theo are excited to see Thomas again. Thomas is depressed about losing the trucks, and as Theo and Lexi tell him that they can't do anything either, Merlin reveals himself. Thomas discovers that Merlin can't actually become invisible and that he only thinks that he is invisible. Merlin tells Theo and Lexi that they can try anything, and then he says that they can help Thomas get back home. Thomas leaves the goods yard and finds the canal where he met Beresford. He tried to sneak past Beresford so he won't stop him again, but Beresford sees Thomas and lifts him up by his cab. Thomas begs Beresford to put him down, but Beresford says that Thomas played a trick on him just as they were getting to know each other. Thomas says that it's not nice to pick engines up and that they have to do something nice for each other to be friends, so Beresford drops Thomas down but then Thomas sees Hurricane and Frankie with James. Thomas asks him to hurry up and hide him from them. Beresford hides Thomas right over the canal. After they pass, Beresford swings Thomas back and says that he did something nice for him so they can be friends now. Thomas tells him that he has to rescue James from Hurricane and Frankie. Merlin arrives at the canal asks who James is. He says that he couldn't find Thomas at all and that he has been following him to make sure he gets home safely. Thomas says that he has to help James. Merlin decides to go with Thomas. At the Steelworks, Hurricane and Frankie are show James around like they did with Thomas earlier. James then stops them and says that he wants to find Thomas. They act like they have never seen him before, but when James realizes that they're lying to him, he insists that they did and reminds them that Hurricane delivered the Troublesome Trucks to the goods yard from Thomas. They say that he went to see the world, but not the entire world. They say while he's waiting for Thomas, James should do some work, even though they are well aware that Thomas isn't coming back. Thomas and Merlin go back to the goods yard and ask if Theo and Lexi can help them. Lexi says yes, but Theo isn't sure and says that they can't do anything. Thomas, Lexi, and Merlin all persuade Theo into going, and so he finally gives in. They head to the Steelworks and make a plan. Merlin says that he should use his invisibility powers to sneak in and rescue James, but since his invisibility obviously doesn't work, Thomas says that Theo and Lexi should stage an accident to act as a diversion while Merlin keeps watch and Thomas sneaks in. They try and pull off their plan. Theo crashes a flatbed full of engine parts while Lexi tells Hurricane and Frankie about the derailment. When they go to investigate, they're confused because Lexi had said that there had been a derailment, but the accident looks as though an engine fell apart. While Merlin is back keeping watch, he thinks that Thomas is taking too long and that something might be wrong, so he uses his invisibility powers to sneak in. Theo sees this and tells Lexi, which catches the attention of Hurricane and Frankie. His invisibility powers obviously don't work, so they are able to see him sneaking into the Steelworks. Thomas finds James at the slag heap and tells him that they have to go. James tells Thomas that he will leave after finishing the job he is working on, but Thomas explains that Frankie and Hurricane won't let him leave. Merlin warns Thomas that Hurricane and Frankie are coming back, so Thomas and James make a run for it. Hurricane crashes into James' slag wagons, buying Thomas and James some time. Thomas tells James to go around the building, but he has to go onto the track that leads inside the building to avoid crashing into Frankie. Hurricane and Frankie chase James through the Steelworks and he manages to lose them briefly, but they find him hiding behind some shelves. James runs away again, which causes Hurricane and Frankie to become more aggressive. They begin bumping flatbeds at him, but he manages to dodge them. However, Hurricane blocks James' track with a line of trucks, which Thomas and Theo push out of the way just in time. The trucks derail and hit a switch that activates a magnet, which picks Thomas up and suspends him in the air. Meanwhile, Lexi and Merlin shunt flatbeds of rails onto an intersection so that James can get through while Hurricane and Frankie's lines are blocked. Lexi, Merlin, and James get out safely, but Thomas is still hanging by the magnet. It brings Thomas over a vat of molten steel. Theo pushes the trucks into another button, hoping to make the magnet drop Thomas. The magnet drops Thomas into the vat of steel, but a suspended bucket hits him away at the last second. Thomas skids on the ground and hits a slag wagon, which spills its contents onto the floor. The molten slag is dangerously close to Thomas, so Hurricane pushes Thomas out of the way. However, Hurricane ends up in the pile of slag and his front wheels melt. Quickly thinking, Merlin pushes him out of the molten slag. Frankie is upset and begins to cry, however, because not only can Hurricane not make deliveries with melted wheels, but the other engines are going to leave her alone without any help. She says that the only reason she and Hurricane kept Thomas and James at the Steelworks was because they wanted some help, but were unable to find anyone to help them because all of the other Mainland engines were too busy. Thomas suggests having the experimental engines work at the Steelworks. Lexi and Theo believe that they can't do anything, but Merlin says that they can try. As they head back to Sodor, James says that Thomas is probably the favourite. Thomas says that nobody is the favourite and that the most important thing is being friends. Meanwhile, after Hurricane has been repaired, he and Frankie become fast friends with the experimental engines. Thomas and James go back to Tidmouth Sheds where Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines are. Henry comes back from the Steamworks and asks what he has missed durring his absence. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Connor * Philip * The Mainland Diesels (''two speak only) * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Trevor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * The Thin Clergyman * Some Workmen * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * School Girl with ponytail (does not speak) * Hiro (not named; does not speak) * Judy and Jerome (not named; do not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameos) * Oliver (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameos) * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Glynn (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * The Mainland Engines (cameos) * Diesel (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameos) * Salty (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Hugo (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Millie (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameos) * Bradford (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Two of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Madeleine's Father (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * The Puppet Show Entertainers (cameos) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Big Mickey (faceless cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Theo * Lexi * Hurricane * Merlin * Frankie * Beresford * The Log Engine (does not speak) Locations * Island of Sodor ** Arlesburgh West ** Arlesburgh Harbour ** Arlesburgh Maritime Museum ** Bluff's Cove ** Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Blue Mountain Quarry ** Coastal Cliffs ** Bridge Over Tunnel Runby ** The Fenland Track ** Mavis' Shed ** Anopha Quarry ** Ulfstead Castle ** Harwick Branch Line ** The Little Western ** Thomas' Branch Line ** The Windmill ** McColl Farm ** Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm ** Maithwaite ** Knapford ** MC BUNN ** Sir Topham Hatt's Office ** Knapford Station Yard ** Knapford Yards ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Sodor Steamworks ** Victor's Shed ** Vicarstown ** Vicarstown Yards ** Vicarstown Bridge ** The Works ** Ulfstead (mentioned) ** Great Waterton (mentioned) ** The Lead Mines (mentioned) ** The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House (mentioned) ** Norramby ** Ballahoo ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Sodor Castle ** Kellsthorpe ** Tidmouth ** Arlesburgh West ** Arlesdale ** Maron * The Mainland ** The Mainland Viaduct ** The Mainland Junction ** The Mainland Canal ** The Experimental Engines' Yard ** The Steelworks ** Bridlington Goods Yard Voice Cast UK * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, and some Workmen * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, the Troublesome Trucks and the Thin Clergyman * Nigel Pikiington as Percy and Trevor * Teressa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * John Schwab as Ulli and a Mainland Diesel * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Steven Kynman as a Knapford Station Worker * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montygomery as Lexi and The Troublesome Trucks * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * William Hope as a Troublesome Truck * Jonathan Forbes as Connor (uncredited) * David Bedella as Victor (uncredited) * Kerry Shale as Kevin and the Troublesome Trucks * Collin McFarlane as Beresford * Christopher Ragland as Jem Cole, some Orchard Workers, and the Troublesome Trucks US * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, and a Troublesome Truck * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Kevin, and the Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as James, the Troublesome Trucks and the Thin Clergyman * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor, Jem Cole, some Orchard Workers and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Steven Kynman as a Knapford Station Worker * Teressa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * John Schwab as Ulli and a Mainland Diesel * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montygomery as Lexi and The Troublesome Trucks * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Collin McFarlane as Beresford * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Jonathan Forbes as Connor (uncredited) * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin (uncredited) * David Bedella as Victor (uncredited) Trivia * The film's production began in April 2016 and ended in February 2017. * This is the second musical special, with the first being The Great Race. * This special takes place between the twenty-first series and Big World! Big Adventures!, prior to the reboot. However, there are some hints with production crew, voice actors and changes that this was produced before Series 21 in 2016, these being: ** Carly is not present at Brendam Docks. ** Just like in The Big Freeze, Edward is still shown at Tidmouth Sheds, despite being permanently moved to Wellsworth Sheds, though this also happens in Big World! Big Adventures! and Forever and Ever. This may mean that he sometimes visited during that time period, due to no one filling that shed. ** Some scenes have unfinished animation and errors, possibly due to a month lost of production due to Arc Productions' bankruptcy. * An image of Thomas from this special is re-used on the spine of the DVD release of the next special, Big World! Big Adventures! * The special was shown in select cinemas: ** In the US at Edaville Railroad on 19th August 2017. ** In Australia, Hoyts and Event Cinemas previewed the special 1-3 times everyday between 31st August - 6th September 2017 and on 9th, 10th and 12th September 2017. * The special aired on TV: ** On PBS Kids on 17th November 2017 in the US. After the film ended on television, the song Race with You, Learn with Thomas segment, Not Showing Off, Engine Roll Call song and the twentieth series episode, Mucking About were included at the end to fill the timeslot. ** On Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2018. It was later also repeated on Milkshake! on Easter Sunday, 1st April 2018. ** On ABC Kids in Australia on New Year's Eve, 2017 and again on Christmas Day, 2018. ** On Cartoonito UK on Saturday 8th September 2018. ** On Nickelodeon split into three half hour blocks on 2nd July - 4th July 2018. Since the special was an hour and twelve minutes, some scenes and the Engine Roll Call had to be removed to fit the time slot. Treehouse also aired the three-part version of the movie on 14th November - 16th November 2018. * References to the first series episode, Down the Mine, the second series episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast and The Adventure Begins are made. * There are a few references to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. This is the second Thomas production to reference it, the first being Stepney Gets Lost. * This is one of four Thomas & Friends films currently available on iTunes and Google Play in the US. * This special marks the first of a few things: ** The first special animated by Jam Filled Toronto. ** The first special produced by Mattel Creations. ** The first time Hugh Bonneville is part of the voice cast, as well as the first special to have Lucy Montgomery and Nicola Stapleton as part of the voice cast. ** The first special where James is voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the UK, which he first did in Tit for Tat. ** The first appearance of the salt vans in CGI and their first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Best Friends. ** The first special in which oil tankers have faces. ** The first special in which the Troublesome Trucks all have their own unique voices, as opposed to all being voiced by one person. ** The first appearance of Vicarstown Goods Yard since the first series episode, Tenders and Turntables, which was also its debut appearance. ** The first special since Calling All Engines! not to include the French narration on the US DVD. ** The first of only two specials in which Rosie has a speaking role, is voiced by Nicola Stapleton in the UK and US, respectively, and appears in her red livery. As a result, she speaks with a British accent in both English narrations, despite being an American engine. ** The first special in which vehicular characters are able to "bounce," in that they perform non-static body movements when they speak or look in different directions, which while debuting in the preceding CGI series, was made more prominent as of this special, as well as the new comedic devices. * This special also marks the last of a few things: ** The final production of the Thomas & Friends series, before the Big World! Big Adventures! rebrand. ** The last special to be produced and released before the series it takes place after. ** Hiro, Hugo, Rheneas and Rusty's last appearances to date, as well as Jem Cole's last speaking role to date and Bert, Rex, Mike and Toad's last appearances until the twenty-fourth series. ** Mark Moraghan's last time as narrator for both the UK and US dubs. ** Jon Kabira's last time as narrator for the Japanese dub. ** The last special to air on PBS Kids in the US, as Nick Jr. takes over afterwards. ** The last special to air on Family Jr. in Canada, as Treehouse TV takes over afterwards. * This special also marks the only occurrences of a few things: ** The only special to be directly followed chronologically by the next special. ** The only special after The Adventure Begins to get released in the US first before the UK. ** The only special to be seventy-three minutes long, over ten minutes longer than the usual length. ** The only special not to have Tim Whitnall and Joe Mills since they joined the voice cast in Tale of the Brave and the eighteenth series, respectively. ** The only time Darren Boyd, Jim Howick and Sophie Colquhoun are part of the voice cast. ** The only special to have Hugh Bonneville and Colin McFarlane as part of the voice cast. ** Harvey's only appearance in a special after The Great Discovery. ** Whiff's only appearance in a special after Blue Mountain Mystery. ** Jem Cole's only speaking role since the fifth series episode, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. ** Trevor's only speaking role in a special. ** The only time the Mainland diesels have spoken, as two of them speak in this special. ** The only appearances of Merlin, Hugo, the Slip Coaches and Bradford in a special. ** Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Frankie and Beresford's only appearances to date. ** The only special where Donald, Douglas, Flying Scotsman, Belle, Stephen, Caitlin, Timothy, Glynn, Ryan, Den, Dart, Sidney, Paxton, Flynn, Marion, Skiff, Luke, Millie, Bert, Rex, Mike, Judy and Jerome appear, but do not speak since their returns and introductions. * The events of this special are mentioned by James in Big World! Big Adventures! during the song, Where in the World is Thomas? * According to a showreel by Chris Renshaw, when Thomas meets Lexi and Theo for the first time, the musical score would continue to play for much longer than in the final cut of the film. This was changed for unknown reasons. Goofs * In the shot showing the town of Arlesburgh, the ocean is floating above the beach. * David Bedella is not credited in both dubs for voicing Victor. * Gavin Ebedes is not credited for being supervising editor on DVD and theatrical end credits. However, he is credited on the PBS Kids end credits. * During the "I Want to go Home" song, Thomas is with every standard gauge engine except for Duck and Winston. * The visuals and audio of the UK/Australian release are out of sync. * As Connor passes Henry, he has Caitlin's whistle sound. * The trucks that Hiro is pulling at the beginning change between the crash scene and the recovery scene. * In the opening shot of Emily pulling a goods train, her tender chassis and body do not line up. * When Thomas and James enter Knapford, Thomas whistles, but steam come out of James' whistle instead. * In the scenes of James in the goods yard, the letters on Vicarstown are missing. * When Frankie laughs and says "Well isn't he a clever little tank engine," her wheels are clipping through the rails. * At Bridlington Goods Yard, when the troublesome trucks are being pushed, their buffers do not touch each other. * The points, such as the ones inside the steelworks, do not have rails. * In the scenes of Tidmouth Sheds, the bushes behind the sheds are clipping through the brick wall. * In the distance shot of Vicarstown, its missing its letters. * Throughout most of the special, with the exception of a few scenes, James' tender chassis is positioned further back than usual, making it clip through his tender bufferbeam. * When Merlin says "I can do something!" the audio is out of sync. * In the close-up of Lexi when she explains how they are fully stocked in coal and water, Thomas is not present. * During "We Can't Do Anything," Thomas' driver's hand clips through his cab door. * When Theo runs into the pole and it falls over, it is made of wood, but when it hits the barrels, it is made of metal. * When Thomas travels along the canal, he passes the area where Beresford usually is, but Beresford is absent. In the next scene, Thomas has been moved back, as Beresford is back in his original position, with Thomas passing the same building twice. * Some of the trucks swap voices throughout the special. * A few times in the US dub, a character says "cars" but their mouths move to say "trucks." * During "The Most Important Thing is Being Friends," Beresford can be heard singing before he visually does. * The front cover of the DVD shows Frankie puffing steam, despite the fact tat she is a diesel engine. * Most of the tracks outside near the slag pit are floating. *During "I Want to Go Home," Rusty can be seen in front of Porter, but he is narrow gauge, and the tracks aren't dual gauged. Also, the load on Thomas' flatbeds changes when he is inside the Steelworks. Category:Specials Category:Movies